I Won't Give Up
by LovinTouchinSqueezin
Summary: Não era do feitio dele desistir de algo tão precioso quanto o amor.


__Guise, eu tô in love com esses dois. E a inspiração bateu FORTE aqui. Jason Mraz seu LINDO, essa música foi feita pro meu OTP.

Once Upon a Time pertence a ABC e "I Won't Give Up" é música de Jason Mraz. Apenas me divirto usando do talento dessas pessoas.

* * *

><p><em>When I look into your eyes<br>It's like watching the night sky  
>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>

A primeira vez que David olhou nas orbes esverdeadas de Mary foi quando ela o_ salvou_. A luz do luar batia no rosto dela, o sorriso branco e aliviado estampava o rosto. O gosto de seus lábios, depois de um não tão bem sucedido boca-boca transformado num beijo. Ela passou as mãos nas maçãs do rosto dele. Ele se sentiu que estava junto da pessoa _certa. _Mal sabia ele que ela seria a única que o faria sentir-se assim. Dias depois, se arrependeu por não ter aproveitado mais o momento.

**x**

_Theres so much they hold  
>And just like them old stars<br>I see that you've come so far  
>To be right where you are<br>How old is your soul?_

James, além de amar, admirava Snow por toda a coragem que ela tinha dentro de si. Ela constantemente vivia fugindo dos soldados da Rainha. Ele tinha visto o medo na expressão dela quando se deparou com os soldados de preto no dia em eles haviam se conhecido. As únicas pessoas que James vira Snow demonstrar cega confiança fora os anões. E ele, é claro.

Mas agora, observando-a no amanhecer, deitada contra o peito dele e as pálpebras fechadas num sono profundo e tranquilo, o fez perceber o quanto foi necessário para que os dois ficassem juntos.

A Rainha queria que Snow fosse infeliz como ela era. Mas tudo que as armações dela fizeram foi juntar James e Snow. James passaria por tudo de novo,_ e até mais._

**x**

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

Ele não iria desistir. Nunca. Mesmo que fosse preso a um casamento sem amor algum, sem paixão e carinho, ele iria lutar por Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Só não contava com um moinho de ventos que trazia de volta para sua cabeça confusas memórias de um relacionamento que um dia fora de amor mútuo.

Estranho, Mary continuava a balançar sua cabeça e seu coração. O desejo de estar com ela continuava fervoroso em sua mente.

Sentiu ciúme do homem cujo ela saía, mal sabia que a morena fazia para apartar a dor de um coração quebrado involuntariamente.

**x**

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

Ele deu tempo ao tempo. Quis conforta-lá quando o xerife morreu. Quis estar por perto.

Pacientemente ele esperou, pois lá dentro sabia que o assunto entre eles não estava resolvido. Intuição? _Talvez. _O destino se ocupou de juntar os dois de novo.

Toda manhã ele ia ao restaurante da cidade comprar café, e sempre quando a porta se abria e ele via o cabelo curto (ás vezes coberto por uma boina ou um gorro) escapava-lhe dos lábios um sorriso timído e feliz, como o de uma criança.

Sentia-se observado quando dava as costas para ordenar o pedido. O sorriso apenas aumentava.

**x**

_Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worthy<br>No I won't give up_

Eles ficaram presos numa tempestade, ele retribuiu o favor e salvou a vida dela, eles quase se beijaram. _As coisas aconteciam em favor deles._

Queimava dentro deles o amor, o tão procurado _verdadeiro amor. _Mary e David por fim, desistiram de tentar ficar longe um do outro, e bem no meio da principal rua de Storybrooke eles selaram tudo que vinham reprimindo por meses no passado. Com um simples _beijo. _

Como um campo magnético, semelhante ao que nos mantém grudados no chão, foram atraídos um para o outro. Ninguém mas parecia importar, apenas os dois seres que se completavam, aproveitando um momento que não queriam que acabasse. Além de não importar, ninguém mais sabia dos dois. Seriam julgados, principalmente ela, por uma mulher de coração frio e invejoso.

Passaram a se encontrar e logo ele se via livre para começar uma vida nova junto da pessoa com quem ele deveria estar desde que acordou naquela ponte. Aprenderam um com o outro. Amaram um ao outro.

_Valeu a pena não desistir._

* * *

><p><em><em>Acho que preciso de um namorado. E chocolates. Quem se prontifica?


End file.
